A birdfeeder having a one-touch removable base portion and a stationary upper main body portion is provided. A removable lid is located at the top of the stationary upper main body portion. The one-touch removable base portion serves as the bottom of the birdfeeder and may have a generally circular housing wherein a spring tensioned pin moves from a closed First Position A to an open Second Position B within the circular housing of the base portion. The components of the one-touch removable base portion are protected from the outside elements by being located underneath the bottom of the birdfeeder. Within the removable base housing, a generally cylindrical activation ring surrounds a movable pin and allows a user to move the movable pin from the closed First Position A to the open Second Position B with one hand. A first end of the movable pin extends outside the generally circular housing of the base portion and locks the removable base portion housing into the stationary upper main body portion of the birdfeeder. The birdfeeder further has a movable exterior guard which selectively either allows access to a feeding port or blocks access to the feeding port located on the side of the stationary upper main body portion of the birdfeeder. In an embodiment, the movable exterior guard is cylindrical in shape.
Attempts have been made to provide a birdfeeder which has a removable bottom and/or a feeding port which may be temporarily covered. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,686 to Furlani discloses a selective bird feeder having a cylindrical, transparent feed container located inside a concentric, coaxial, transparent shroud. The shroud is supported on the container by a spring for movement between a bird feeding position and a position in which heavier birds or animals cause the shroud to block access to the feed. Perches are supported on the shroud adjacent access openings in the shroud and container. Light birds can obtain feed through the openings while heavier ones or animals cannot.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 6,945,192 to Cote discloses a squirrel proof bird feeder wherein a lower movable shroud which extends about a lower portion of the feed container having feed access openings therein, a spring member biasing the shroud to a position wherein feed container access openings and shroud access openings are substantially aligned while permitting the shroud access opening to move out of alignment with the feed container access opening when a predetermined weight is placed on the shroud. An adjustment is provided for adjusting the weight required to move the shroud.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,507 to Kassner discloses a bird feeder having a cylindrical shape which is hung by a loop on the top of a wire which runs through the center of the full length of the feeder. A beveled upper edge on the bottom closure, and spring perches, and no other protruding parts along the full length of the feeder prevent squirrels from securing a position on the feeder. There are no moving parts, and all parts are highly weather resistant.
Still further, U.S. Pat. No. 4,977,859 to Kilham discloses a feed device for birds in which a feed distribution assembly is mounted at the bottom of a feed container. The distribution assembly includes a downwardly outwardly slanted lower wall which forces seed to the inner outside peripheral surfaces of the assembly against an intermediate wall which includes openings therethrough. Such openings are normally partially aligned with similar openings formed in an encircling band about the intermediate wall which band is adjustably rotatable thereon such that the desire rate of feed distribution is dependent on the species to be attracted and the seed size utilized.
However, these birdfeeders fail to provide a birdfeeder with a one-touch removable base. Further, these patents fail to disclose a birdfeeder having a movable exterior guard which selectively either allows a bird access to a feeding port or blocks access to the feeding port by the bird (or other animal) based on weight which is also reliable and easy to use.